A Symphony at Dawn
by Battus philenor
Summary: GS - This is just a small glimpse into a part of Sara.


Title: A Symphony at Dawn  
  
Author: Battus philenor  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I want some say in what happens with CSI and its characters, they won't let me participate on any level.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank Ghibli for her wonderful job as a beta and her friendly support. Any remaining errors are all mine.  
  
Lying with her body draped over his, her face was buried in his neck so his soft beard tickled her ear. Sucking on his skin she savored the feeling of his pulse between her lips.  
  
His hands trailing lightly down her back, causing chill bumps to burst from her flesh, before cupping her ass cheeks. His fingers grabbing those cheeks, she could feel a catch on his nail as it dug into her skin.  
  
She winced slightly at the sensation which sent a shock through her system. The realization of how slight the line was between pleasure and pain leaving her fascinated at the fact that the line had just blurred for her.  
  
Feeling him slow momentarily at her hitch; she writhed against him letting him know that arousal was all she felt. He responded in kind by squeezing her flesh harder and they wordlessly battled as if seeing who could get closest to that line.  
  
A gasp escaped her mouth as she felt him roughly open her in preparation for him. His hands still held her apart as he slipped just the tip inside of her. Moaning with both an excitement from the sensation and a longing for him to fill her completely, he suddenly slammed into her, filling her, almost reaching her very end.  
  
Reaching up she pushed against the headboard, unable to get enough leverage so he would be inside her far enough—it could never be far enough. As both realized this simultaneously, the shift in atmosphere caused them to slow their frenzy and struggle for domination, leaving them to fall into a gentle rhythm.  
  
Her hands falling from the headboard, searching out his sweaty shoulders; while he nibbled on her ear, pausing occasionally to whisper how much he loved her, needed her, couldn't _be_ without her. Once demanding hands took on a softer approach eliciting a tingling sensation from every inch of her skin.  
  
Hands slid down expertly following every change in elevation over her body from her shoulders down her back, tracing her spine to the narrowing before her hips. Then following their swell around to the backs of her legs, only to slide back up to her ass, fingers attempting to feel and experience the very spot at which they were connected.  
  
His fingers seeking out their juices spilling from where they were joined, trailing them over her inner thighs, massaging them into her skin. His tongue increasing the suction on her earlobe, she could feel herself getting closer to the moment where she would clench around his thickness.  
  
She woke with a start still clutching her now flattened pillow. Breathing heavily and obviously aroused, she rolled onto her back staring at the ceiling before her eyes slipped shut and she conjured up the image of his naked body; his hands roaming freely, again pleasing her with their attentions.  
  
Her hands made their way to finish what he had yet again started in her dreams. Remembering those caresses from her sleeping fantasy moments ago, one hand pinched a still-hardened nipple as the other slowly circled the swollen nub protruding through her well trimmed curls below.  
  
As her body shook its release and her calf muscles threatened to cramp; it was his name that she breathed out into her otherwise quiet bedroom. The whispered, "Grissom..." echoing off the bare walls, bouncing back harshly to her ears.  
  
Still panting and enjoying the aftershocks of her orgasm, her hand splayed out across her stomach rubbing the glistening perspiration into her skin as if it were his sweat covering her. Eyes closed, imagining the dampness between her legs as his seed.  
  
As breathing returned to normal and the air chilled her still damp skin, the absurdity of the situation rang true in her brain and her face tinted red at the thought. Loneliness crept back into her heart as she knew that would be all she ever had from him. Another empty morning where fantasy was the only way in which he would hold her and make love to her, and the only sound heard was that of her pleasing herself.  
  
End  
  
Battus philenor 


End file.
